


sharknado and movie night adventures

by thorsbruce



Series: thor n bruce: just two guys being dudes [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :(, Hulk is mentioned, M/M, Oops, accidentally made it kind of bruce banner centric like I do with literally every fic, i love brunnhilde, movie night time babey!!!!, she deserves better, so is bruce's mother, thor and bruce talk through some feelings, thor be like: in love with his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: it's movie night in the revengers house but bruce is nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Thor/Bruce Banner, Thorbruce - Relationship
Series: thor n bruce: just two guys being dudes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	sharknado and movie night adventures

It’s a Friday night. Normally that means the Revengers coming together to watch a Midgardian movie that is so illogical they can’t help but stare in awe at the stupidity while Bruce explains the pop culture references. Brunnhilde usually makes herself comfortable huddled to the side of the couch, while Loki settles in on the opposite end, while Thor spreads his arms out across the back and Bruce sits awkwardly between him and Loki.

But Bruce is nowhere to be found.

“Hey stupid,” Brunnhilde calls out freely. Loki rolls his eyes.

“What do you want?” He realises that Brunnhilde technically wasn’t directly referring to him, and that by answering to stupid she would never stop calling him that.

“Movie night. What’s our options this time?” It’s Loki’s turn to pick a movie. Their roster of the chooser changes weekly, last week was Bruce’s turn (which didn’t turn out well, as Thor was scared to death when Bruce put on _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ and freaked out even more when he saw the delighted smile on the scientist’s face throughout the entire movie), Loki’s this week, Thor’s the next, Brunnhilde’s after him, and the process would repeat itself.

“I have yet to decide between _Sharknado_, which I have heard is quite comical,” Brunnhilde is positive that she hears Loki whisper “which will be a perfect way to make fun of humans” but decides to ignore it. “Or _Moonlight_, which I hear is tremendous.” As Loki finishes speaking his options, Thor stomps in.

“Dear brother, we are not watching anything until Banner arrives,” his voice echoes in the otherwise quiet room.

“Where is he?” Brunnhilde asks, a small smile playing on her face. She and Bruce have a strong bond that both are certain will never dissipate. “In the lab again?”

“I’m not sure,” Thor answers, “I’ve already checked the labs. The only place I know he isn’t is there and in here.” Thor thinks miserably about what if he forgot to come?

“Maybe he decided to ditch because he was tired of getting squatted between you and Loki, which is,” Brunnhilde makes a dramatic pause, “fair enough.” Thor mock laughs at her, attempting to hide his perturbation.

“I’m sure he would say something if that’s the case. I’m going to look for him,” Thor glares his eyes at Loki, “and don’t you dare start the movie without me.”

*

His luck of finding his friend in their shared house is unsuccessful. It appears that his friend has not been home for a length of time, as his room, and even the lab are quite clean and nothing is running. Thor decides to journey outside to find Bruce, a quest which he is finding rather difficult. The house shares a large outdoor area, with a backyard covering an array of kilometres (in order to ensure that if The Hulk appeared he wouldn’t accidentally hurt someone, unless that someone was Thor when they were sparring). The night is beginning to darken as the sun begins to disappear, which allows there to be a soft glow over the flat terrain. He then sees a figure sitting by itself in the middle of the grass.

“Hey,” Thor manages in a soft voice. “What are you doing out here, Banner?” Thor feels uncomfortable awkwardly standing to Bruce’s left, so he decides to sit down next to him. Bruce is looking down.

“I’ve been thinking lately,” Bruce sighs, and looks up into the distance. Thor notices the way the sunset plays off Bruce’s face. It highlights the bags under his eyes and Thor thinks he looks way older than he is. “I sometimes wonder what my mother would think of me.” Thor notices that Bruce’s eyes gloss over with tears. “For her to see me… in all my successes as a physicist, but in all my flaws in Hulk.” There’s a silence that hangs in the air. Bruce has never openly talked about his past like this before, and Thor would be an idiot for fucking it up.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s stupid. I just hope she doesn’t see any of my dad in me,” he’s looking up at the stars. Thor knows the feeling.  
“Banner, I’m sure she’s proud of who you’ve become,” Thor takes his hand in between his own. “You’ve got the brains and the brawl. And you know how to use it. That’s-” Thor cuts himself off. “I don’t think you realise how much of a blessing that is. Your power is as ultimate as mine, and yet, you reserve it for when it’s truly needed. You don’t go around wasting your energy and destroying things because you feel like it. Perhaps it’s time to give yourself some credit.” Thor feels blissful when he sees a small smile creeping on to his friends face.

“Thank you, man. I - I really appreciate having you around.” Thor smiles back at Bruce, and pulls him into a tight hug.

“You wanna go back inside and watch a movie?”

“Feels like I don’t have a say in the matter,” Bruce chuckles as Thor starts to lift them both to their feet. He starts to walk ahead of Bruce.

“Correct.”

“Well as long as we’re not watching something stupid.”

*

“Hey Bruce! We’re watching _Sharknado_.” Brunnhilde exclaims as Thor and Bruce take their unofficial designated seats on the couch.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he shrivels into the couch, anxious to hear everyone yelling their profanities of the inaccuracy of the movie (and did he just hear Loki say he made it rain sharks on Thor one day as a prank?).

The movie is a drag, and it bores him to the point he thinks he might have found a cure for insomnia. He allows his eyelids to droop over his eyes and allows his body to relax. Bruce’s sleeping habit is substandard, and the little sleep he does get is usually light with interruptions from nightmares or Hulk raging in his mind when he just wants some peace. But right now, right now he feels at ease. Comforted, even. The surface he’s leaning on is strong, yet there’s an element of softness and dare he say tenderness, which lulls him to sleep instantly.

As the movie progresses, Thor begins to sense a weight falling on to his shoulder, to his dismay (he’s loving this movie and totally engrossed in it). He turns quickly to swat whatever it is away, but pauses momentarily when he realises the thing on his shoulders is Bruce’s head. He so bad wants to keep watching the movie, but seeing his friend asleep on his shoulder is almost an out of world experience. Especially when that friend is really cute. And you’ve been crushing on him for a while. Which makes Thor begin to panic, because Bruce fucking Banner has decided to sleep on you - which Thor figures must be a sign of trust, which elates him even more when he remembers that Bruce has difficulty in trusting people. He sighs happily and runs a hand through the scientist’s hair.

“What the fuck is _that!_” Brunnhilde projects to the movie, her voice booming against the sound of the TV. Thor’s eyes go wide as he stares at her.

“Keep it down!” He whisper shouts at her, “Banner is trying to sleep.” Her eyebrows raise, and she tilts her head back to see him asleep on Thor.

“Oh,” she whispers, “sorry.”

*

Thor knocks on Bruce’s door.

“Hey, you awake?” Thor’s voice is gentle, as if too scared he will inflict pain if his voice was any louder. Bruce opens the door.  
“Yeah. Obviously. It was weird, last night. I don’t know why, but I had the best sleep of my life,” Bruce blurts out, scratching his jawline. Thor notices how his hair is sticking out to all different sides. He smiles at Bruce’s morning look. He’s content with Bruce’s forgetfulness of his human pillow the night prior, but the memory will last forever in Thor’s mind. He watches as Bruce smiles back at him.

_I’m so in love._

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!!!!! leave a comment or ill eat ur toes


End file.
